Cooking Delights - Sanji X OC
by Lemon Kynn
Summary: NSFW. Smut. One Shot. Kitchen Sex. PWP. Sanji X OC.


Cooking Delights – Sanji x OC

"What do you think of the pancake?" She asked with her head tilted to the side, resting on the palms of her hand as she stared at the handsome man enjoying the pancake she made. She had asked the cook of the Straw Hat Crew to taste her food, and give her more tips on how to improve her cooking skills. She was so excited when he agreed in guiding her and she woke up early in the morning just to prepare this pancake for him to taste.

"Hmm, anything made by your hands are lovely," He smiled sweetly as always, "But it would be better if the sides were crispier," He remarked, she was asking for his guidance after all. He spread the honey over another pancake as he cut them into smaller pieces.

"Ah! I see! I will take note of it next time!" She beamed and noticed that there was little honey left for other pancakes, she had made for the entire crew as well. "I'll go and get more honey!"  
His eyes followed her as she made her way towards the fridge; she unlocked the lock that was meant to prevent people like Luffy and Zoro, and bent down slightly, digging the jar of honey from the fridge.

Her short skirt managed to over her ass as she bent down, Sanji couldn't help but want to bend down to take in that enticing view. He smacked himself inwardly as he realized he was acting like an old pervert, but he definitely wouldn't mind if that was all it takes to take a peek at…

"Sanji?" Her melody-liked voice came as he straightened up immediately.

"Is it that hot…? You're sweating!" She placed the jar of honey on the table as he walked towards Sanji, her hands moving towards his forehead to wipe off the beads of sweat.  
He was definitely heating up, in a very bad way, he could almost feel his pants tighten when her soft hands touched him. He immediately grabbed her hands away, his hands feeling the soft skin of hers.

"Ah… I'm sorry…" She apologized, not knowing that he would mind personal contact so much. She tried to pull her hands away but realized he was still holding on to it tightly. "Sanji?"

"I… No! Don't be sorry! I just… How do I say… It's not…" Sanji jumped up from his seat, eager to clear up the misunderstanding as he looked at her infantile features. She was so cute, especially when she looked apologetic, and when she made pancakes and eager to hear his remarks, and how her face spelled worried when he was sweating because of her presence.

Hell, she was cute all the time. He wonder…

Smack! Stop thinking that way!

"Sanji…?" She asked again, her brows furrowed with worries, her head tilting up to look at the tall male, his hands now clutching her shoulders when he tried to make his point clear earlier. His shoulders were so broad, she wondered how does it feel to rest against it.

She was in the midst of her daydreaming when she felt something pressed against her lips, it was quick and eager, when the lips leave her, he groaned and murmured with his deep voice, "I'm sorry, I can't help it, I just, can't help it when you're here…"

"Sanji…" She murmured, she wanted to tell how he missed the feel of his lips on her, how she wished he would go deeper.

"Don't call my name with such a sweet voice, I can't be a gentleman forever…" He slowly released her shoulders and tried to pull a distance between them, but her words sent her through the clouds as he repeated them in his mind.

"Then don't be… I, I like you, so… You don't have to…" She grabbed his shirt by his chest to prevent him from moving away, their gazes locked into each other as Sanji tried to calm himself down.

"My lady…" He hugged her tightly, pulling him into a tongue-tied kiss, as he moved the plate of pancakes towards the other side of the table. He carried her and let her sit on the dining table as he continued to kiss her, from her lips and slowly down to her neck.

His hands cupped her breast and stroke them slowly, his eyes looking at her making sure she was comfortable with his touch. She looked at him and smiled, giving them the signal that he could go further.

He couldn't suppress any longer, he felt himself getting so aroused and it was only the start. He wanted to take it slow, especially when she was so small, and so fragile. As he started to undress her slowly, he felt her fingers taking off his shirt and slowly exploring his chest.  
He gulped as he took in her near naked sight, she is just like a goddess, and she is giving herself to him. Sanji pulled her skirt up slightly and pulled her panties down, his two fingers opened her up slightly as he slides one finger into her hot and tight cavern. She gasped when his finger entered her, he frowned at her tightness, he will probably be too big for her, and she was not very wet yet.

He took his fingers out and dipped two fingers into the honey and kneed down. "Open your legs for me…" He whispered softly, he spread the honey over her sex and clit, stroking her clit, earning moans from her as he slowly entered her. His digits curled and exploring her tight hole, her moans increased as she started to get used to his fingers in her, she bucked her hips slightly as she felt the aching need between her legs.

He removed his fingers as he buried his head in between her, licking her sex. "Hmm… you're so sweet…"

"Uh Sanji… honey…" She moaned, his tongue teasing her clit as she felt herself getting wetter.  
"No… It's not the honey, it's you… you taste so sweet," He breathed in her intoxicating scent as he stood up, a tent formed at his pants as he took it off eagerly. "I want you so much…"  
Her legs circled around his waist as he placed his hands on her hip, he bought her up slightly as he slides himself into her, her sex clenching him tightly and pulling him in, he moaned as he felt so good to be inside her.

"Ah… Sanji!" He is so big, she was not even sure if she could fit him in, she felt so full when he was inside her. She knew he was suppressing it, he was waiting for her to adjust to her size as she saw him gritting his teeth to prevent himself from using too much force.

She bucked her hips towards him as she tried to pull him deeper, this give Sanji a signal that she was ready for more as he mentally heaved a sigh of relief. He pulled out slightly before thrusting hard into her again, earning a moan from her.

"Say my name…" He groaned, thrusting into her harder and harder, his hand moving up to cup her breast again, this time using more force as he squeezed her firm breast.

"Ah… and you… were saying not… to say… earlier…" She whispered into his ear between moans, he felt him letting out a groaned in disapproval as she did not call out her name.

"Sanji… I'm coming! Sanji… Sanji!" She moaned his name like he wanted, she felt him thrusting even harder, her hands on his back pulled him closer into her as she wanted everything of him.

"Me too… Ngahh…" He let out a animalistic groan as he felt her cummed, her moans was too much for him to handle as he cummed deep inside her, he thrust a few more times lazily before relaxing, his hands on the table to support him.

"Thank you…" She panted as she rode out her orgasm, their cum sliding down her thigh as she continued to hug him.

"No… I should be the one saying that… Thank you…" He smiled, hugging her back as he placed one hand on his head, patting her to sleep.

-End-

Thanks for reading. R&R!

You can find me from other platforms:

Instagram - lemonkynn_

Tumblr - LemonKynn

Twitter - Lemonkynn

Feel free to PM me pairings or any kinks or fetish that you guys like.

Loves,

Kynn.


End file.
